


Baking Session

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking Session, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Day 17 - FoodA cute little fluffly friend-time between my OC Elastrael and Ianas OC Eira ^3^
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Baking Session

Oh, how long had she waited for today! A day off! And she spent it with her good friend Eira and in the afternoon they would meet Luke and Barbatos!  
Her good mood was clearly noticeable and when the boys had left the Purgatory Hall she did what she liked to do best: turning up her current favorite music, dancing around the rooms a bit, singing and feeling free.

The black-haired woman was preparing the kitchen for herself and Eira, when the latter suddenly stood in the doorway and smiled. Elastrael stared at her friend with big eyes and her face turned crimson. She had just been singing along, the music was loud in the background and now she was frozen.   
It was only when Eira laughed softly that the black-haired woman awoke from her rigor and turned the music down while she looked away embarrassed.   
"Sorry... I... I must have lost track of time, I thought you'd be here later." The exchange student continued to giggle and smiled at her friend.  
"Don't worry, that was really cute. It's rare to see you like that. It's all the more precious then." The Seraph was still embarrassed but now she smiled and embraced Eira. At some point Eira had insisted that a hug was perfectly all right and she was happy about it - but Elastrael was always a little insecure and did not dare do such things.

"Well, as promised, I picked out a recipe that I would like to try out and surprise Luke later! And... at the same time one for the Barbatos. So... we'd have to make two pies!" Grinning, the black-haired woman dug out the recipes to show them. They were recipes from the human world and she had chosen them because of their names.

An Angels Cake for Luke and a Devils Cake for Barbatos. Eira laughed softly as she read the recipes. It was really cute that her friend had chosen them. The Angels Cake was no problem, it was really easy to make - the Devils Cake was a bit more difficult because of the buttercream.  
"I thought you didn't like buttercream?"  
Embarrassed, Elastrael scratched her cheek and looked away.  
"Well, I thought since you're here, you could do that... Then this will work." Eira raised an eyebrow, smiling. "But just because it's you..." This earned her a grin from the seraphim and the two of them set to work.

After several weeks had passed in which the two women met regularly to bake together, they had eventually gotten matching aprons, which made Solomon more than just laugh. At first, Elastrael was embarrassed, unsure if Eira really wanted this, but the woman gave her more and more self-confidence to open up to her and allow closeness outside of Solomon. 

While they went about their work and prepared the different types of dough, the music played softly in the background and the two of them talked about different topics. Above all, they used the time to simply bitch and complain. About work, school, the brothers - simply everything. It was good to get some air now and then and yet they often had the same opinion on certain topics.   
And only recently did they realize that they both liked writing. Although Elastrael was not as good as Eira, the black-haired woman looked up to her friend. Her stories went straight to the heart and so they talked about the D.D.D. more often, about their favorite books, stories they would recommend at the moment and the ideas they had to write down.

Before they knew it they were laughing while eating the rest of the dough and Eira had even got the black haired woman to sing a few songs with her while they waited for the dough to be ready in the oven.   
Meanwhile, Eira had taken care of the buttercream, which was actually getting good - due to the fact that Elastrael hadn't touched anything. She had no talent for buttercream. Either the butter was too liquid, too hard or something else went up in flames. She hated buttercream.  
But now everything looked relatively good. The light-colored dough was delicious and the chocolate dough anyway. Just as the Seraph was about to eat some of the dough, she had her friend's finger on her nose, who giggled. Perplexed, she looked at Eira before she turned red and removed the dough on her nose. But before she knew it, her friend had repeated the same thing on her forehead and cheeks.  
"E-Eira!" Elastrael no longer understood the world, but her friend just giggled, saying, "God, you can be so cute, do you know that?" Diavolo's assistant couldn't understand that and her face resembled a tomato. And as if that wasn't enough, her friend took a picture of her. 

"I have to send this to Solomon. You are so adorable." She grinned broadly before wiping the dough away from Elastrael and licking it off her finger while the seraph looked at her grumpy.   
"Not nice... "She rubbed the rest of the dough off her skin and stuck out the tongue to the other black-haired woman before she had to giggle herself. But before they could go on fooling around, the alarm clock rang and the dough had to be taken out of the oven. 

They used the time until the cake had cooled down to prepare the garden of the Purgatory Hall. Dishes, cutlery, drinks - everything you need for a picnic with friends.  
Shortly after, the invited guests Luke and Barbatos were already there. 

The young angel had firmly embraced Eira and Elastrael, while the butler gave the women only a smile and asked if he could still help.  
Correspondingly, all four found themselves in the kitchen of Purgatory Hall and while Elastrael and Barbatos were preparing the Angels Cake, Eira was busy teasing Luke as much as the Seraph before. But unlike Elastrael, the angel reacted much louder.   
"Eiraaaaa, noooooooooooo!" He held his arms in front of his face and tried to protect himself from being painted with chocolate buttercream, but the woman knew exactly how to get him to put his arms down again.   
The hand without the chocolate tickled his side while the other hand spread individual chocolate patches on his face. The angel squealed and complained, but he was also laughing out loud and the two employees of Diavolo smiled at the scene in front of them.   
But before Elastrael knew it, she was pulled into the game as Luke ran to her and hid behind her.  
"Ela~" The black-haired woman purred and approached the seraphim, still holding said chocolate in her hand.  
"Don't you dare. Eira. Eira leave it." She took a few steps back, but she couldn't go far because Luke was hiding behind her. With a few quick steps, Eira was close to her and the chocolate was everywhere and with it the wall behind which the Seraph always hid. She also took chocolate and chased Eira through the kitchen - her revenge was certain.

Barbatos had leaned against the kitchen counter and filmed the scene. It was nice to see how good friends the two women had become. He looked briefly at the Devils Cake - which would probably now be eaten without buttercream. But the laughter that echoed in the kitchen was worth it.


End file.
